Never
by katharinerebecca
Summary: Here, they could be themselves. Time could never touch them. Never. HP/PP. Oneshot.


Never

KREW90

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I do, however, own anything you don't recognize.

Author's Notes: I'm back again! I found this little inspiration when I was wondering around Fiction Alley. It was one of the quizzes, I think, and then it just went from there. This is a kind of filler until I can get my muse back for The New Beginning. Enjoy! Review!

Harry put his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the boulevard towards the beach. She smiled and leaned into the touch. They just walked along, listening to the sounds of the people laughing, smiling, and just being the friendly people that they were.

_Here_, she mused, _we could forget anything ever happened. Here we could forget about the war, and those……people. Here we could just be……us. What a wonderful idea. _

He smiled and kissed her cheek. She looked up at him, amused.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked. She giggled slightly.

"I was just thinking about how peaceful it was here, and I was also wondering what you were thinking about."

He laughed. "Well, I was thinking about how lucky I was to be on the most beautiful island, with the most beautiful girl in the world. What do you think about that?"

"I think that you're too good for me." She said, the warm feeling that she always felt when she was around him flowing through her veins. He shook his head.

"No. You are too good for me."

"Well then, we are just perfect for each other, aren't we?"

"Yes, dearest. We are perfect for each other." Harry said. Thoughtfully, he looked out at the clear, very blue water. After a few minutes, he looked at her.

"Do you think that they regret it?"

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think they do. But, Harry, do they deserve forgiveness?"

**FLASHBACK**

Harry walked through the battlefield, looking at all that had fallen. There were so many… 

_Dean…Lavender…Amos Diggory…Kingsley Shacklebolt…Dolores Umbridge (not that Harry wasn't happy to be rid of her, it's just that she was **dead**)…Fudge…Scrimegour…Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy (who had switched at the last minute, for Draco)…too many. But where was **she**_?

_There—something coming at him, through the fog. Then, it hit him. Literally. There she was, sobbing her heart out against his chest._

"_Don't you ever run off like that again, you jerk! I thought that you had died, or worse!!" she yelled, beating his chest weakly with her fists. He just let her, and wrapped his arms around her._

"_Shh, it's alright, love, don't worry. I will never leave you. Even if they try to send me to Azkaban, I will never leave you. Never." He said, burying his face into her hair. She just nodded, sniffling._

_A few weeks later…._

"_Harry Potter, you are under arrest for the murder of Arthur Weasley. How do you plead?" Dumbledore asked, looking disapprovingly over his half-moon glasses at the boy he had looked on as a grandson._

_Harry simply looked up with no emotion. All of his rage and disbelief had left him long ago. "Not guilty."_

"_Very well, but we have testimonies against you. If found guilty, you will be sentenced for life to Azkaban prison. Do you understand the charges and punishment?"_

"_I do."_

"_Then we shall get started."_

_The trial had gone on for two hours, with all of the Weasleys (except, curiously, for Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George), Draco Malfoy, and even the majority of his schoolmates testifying against him. Harry couldn't believe it. So that's what happened when you had seven years of friendship, huh? He didn't want to know what would've been said if there wasn't any friendship at all. But what hurt the most was Hermione's testament._

"_Harry Potter has been a troublemaker and attention-seeker from day one. He has no regard for other's safety, and has a nasty habit of seeing things, and being where he shouldn't. Honestly, I don't understand why Professor Dumbledore didn't have him expelled after his first year. He almost got Ron and I killed, on several occasions. It is no surprise to me that he killed Arthur."_

_Harry just hung his head. 'That was a low blow, Hermione,' He thought to himself. _

"_WAIT!!! HE DIDN'T DO IT!! WAIT!!" a yell was heard in the crowded courtroom. A dark-haired young woman and six men, four of them redheads, ran to the stand. Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George Weasley, Remus Lupin, and, most shockingly, Severus Snape were all standing by his love. The young woman looked around. _

"_I have proof," She said slowly, "that Harry Potter did NOT kill Arthur Weasley. He couldn't have," she said, her voice rising over the sudden uproar, "because Arthur Weasley was already dead." The noise just grew louder at her statement. "Where is the body of the deceased? Why hasn't it been shown to us?" she yelled. The crowd looked at Dumbledore, as though they hadn't thought of it. Which was true, actually._

_Dumbledore looked shocked at the looks of disbelief that he was getting. Did the word of the most trusted wizard of the British Wizarding World mean nothing? "The body is in the morgue, of course. Where else would it be?" _

"_Why hasn't it been shown in the courtroom? We need proof that it is, indeed, Mr. Arthur Wallace Weasley."_

_After a long process of deliberated thought, Dumbledore sighed, and nodded. He nodded to two of the Aurors standing at the main doors to the courtroom. _

"_Bring in the body."_

_After a ten-minute wait, the body was brought in on a stretcher that, at a flick of a wand, turned into a bed. The body was under a white sheet, as was standard. The love of young Harry's life smiled, and nodded in thanks to the Aurors. She then waved her wand, and the sheet vanished. Underneath was what appeared to be Arthur Weasley's body. Molly Weasley collapsed weakly into Percy's arms, weeping at the sight of her husband's body. Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Hermione all practically growled. _

"_Have you no respect for the dead or the grieving, woman? How dare you!" Ron yelled. Snape glared at him._

"_If you would shut up and listen, idiot boy, then you will find out that this, contrary to what it seems, is not Arthur Weasley." _

"_Oh really, Snape? Then who is it?" The youngest male redhead sneered. The woman looked at him. _

"_I am so glad you asked, Ron. You see, Harry had been fighting all day on May 13. He had just gotten around to Voldemort's," here practically everyone in the courtroom shuddered; Snape rolled his eyes, "Inner Circle, when he was confronted by none other than the real traitor of the night of Voldemort's first demise. Peter. Pettigrew." The courtroom gasped as one. Well, those who didn't know did. _

_She smirked. Harry did as well. Oh, how he loved her. Bill took up the telling of the tale. _

"_Pettigrew taunted Harry, telling him about his father, and his mother, and how his mother was supposed to be his. Harry, of course, didn't like that. To put it mildly. In any case, Pettigrew wasn't winning with his magic, so he decided to try to win with words. That just riled Harry up. Pettigrew finally just started casting Illusion charms to make him look like Harry's loved ones, to help him escape. He turned into Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood…everybody that Harry cared for. Finally, he turned into Arthur Weasley."_

"_And that," Charlie said, "is who you see lying here. Not our father, Arthur Weasley, but Peter Pettigrew. Remus?"_

_Remus smirked. "With pleasure." He waved his wand. A bright light flashed, and Peter Pettigrew was lying, obviously dead, where Arthur Weasley had been. Those who opposed Harry suddenly looked guilty. The young woman looked triumphant. Dumbledore was shocked. 'How did she…?'_

"_But where is my husband?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her tears threatening to come back. _

"_I have an answer to that also. He is under an Invisibility Cloak in what used to be the gamekeeper's cabin, at Hogwarts. That is where they put him after he was killed. I am very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Weasley." She said. Mrs. Weasley just gave her a wobbly smile. _

"_As long as my husband gets a proper funeral." The young woman nodded at her. _

_Remus cleared his throat. Dumbledore looked at him. The werewolf looked pointedly at Harry. Dumbledore nodded._

"_Well, Harry, I see that we have no further reason to keep you here. Now, let us return to Hogwarts."_

"_No, Headmaster. That is where you're mistaken. We will be leaving. You, nor your lackeys, are never to contact us. Ever. Have I made myself clear?" Harry said. Dumbledore shook his head._

"_But Harry—"_

"_It is Mr. Potter." _

"_But-"_

"_No. We are leaving. Good-bye." Harry said, his features hardening. He grabbed his love's hand, and they walked out of the courtroom, with Bill, Charlie, Snape, Remus, Fred, and George all following them. _

_Harry had just put his arm around her, when he was grabbed by the shoulder and turned around. Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all stood there expectantly._

"_What?" he asked. _

"_When were you going to tell us?" Hermione said, automatically taking the defensive, as if Harry had yelled at her._

"_About…?"_

"_About Mr. Weasley, and, and __**her**__." Harry looked at her in disbelief._

"_First of all, who I am with is none of your business, Granger. Second of all, you all put me in a cell as soon as you found me. I tried to tell you. You never listened to me. It is your loss, not mine." _

"_Harry, we put you there for your own good."_

"_HIS OWN GOOD? YOU CRAZY BITCH, HE WAS A HERO! YOU TREATED HIM LIKE DIRT! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!! HE WAS YOUR BROTHER---AND YOU GAVE HIM TO THE RATS! YOU ARE WORSE THAN THE DEATH EATERS THEMSELVES!!" she yelled. _

"_She's right. You are worse than what I ever could be." Snape said, walking up. The four just looked at the group now backing Harry up. Ginny puffed up (much like her mother) and slapped Harry. He looked back at her, his eyes flashing. She cowered a little. Draco put a protective arm around her._

"_That was uncalled for. You are lucky that I am a gentleman." He growled._

"'_Drian, let's just get out of here." She said. Harry gave them one last glare. _

"_Yes," he said, "let's."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Hadrian James Potter looked over at his bride. She looked so happy, so carefree. Not the always-worried mediwitch that she had been when she was working during the war. It was funny—no one had expected them to get together. Not even Trelawney. But Harry knew that she was the one. And as long as she was happy, Harry was happy.

The woman taking over his thoughts looked up at him from where she was looking at a seashell. She smiled and walked over to him, her ring glinting in the setting sun.

"Listen." She said, holding it up to his ear. He did as he was told. In it, he could hear the sea.

"Do you hear it?" He nodded.

"Yes, yes I do." She smiled.

"Do you think we should get back? I bet Remus is going spare already."

"Probably. Hopefully Charlie can calm him down some."

"You're right." She said. He held her hand as they walked back towards their cottage. She suddenly giggled. He looked at her. "What?"

"I just realized that my initials stayed the same. P.P. Parvati Patil, Parvati Potter."

Laughing quietly, they walked back towards their new life. One without a war, one where no one they didn't trust could bother them. It seemed as though time could never reach them. Never.


End file.
